A cold water tank is a device for cooling water introduced thereinto and allowing cold water to flow therefrom.
The cold water tank may be provided in a water purifier, or the like, and water filtered through a plurality of water purifying filters provided in the water purifier is introduced into the cold water tank so as to be cooled. A certain amount of time is required for the water introduced into the cold water tank to be cooled. Also, in order for the water to be easily cooled in the cold water tank, the water must be in a stable state.
However, in the case of a water output when water is discharged from the cold water tank, if the pressure of water introduced into the cold water tank is high, the speed of water introduced into the cold water tank may be fast due to water inflow pressure, potentially shortening a period of time during which water remains in the cold water tank, resulting in water introduced into the cold water tank flowing out without being properly cooled. Also, water quickly introduced into the cold water tank may be mixed with water which has been cooled and stored in the cold water tank, raising the temperature of the cooled water. In particular, the temperature of the water at an outlet side of the cold water tank increases, failing to provide cold water having a desired temperature.
Meanwhile, in order for the water to remain in the cold water tank for a certain period of time so as to be properly cooled, or in order for the water to be in a stable state in the cold water tank, the cold water tank is positioned under a water supply source which is connected to the cold water tank to supply water to the cold water tank. For example, in the case of a direct water type water purifier having a relatively high water pressure, the cold water tank is positioned to be under a water purifying filter that filters water. Accordingly, water is supplied from the water supply source to the cold water tank according to the difference in height between the water supply source and the cold water tank, rather than the water inflow pressure, and in this case, although water is supplied at high pressure from the water supply source to the cold water tank, the pressure of water in the cold water tank is lowered to about an atmospheric pressure.
Thus, a faucet or a cock, connected to the cold water tank to allow water from the cold water tank to flow to the outside, is required to be positioned below the cold water tank to allow water in the cold water tank to be discharged so as to be supplied to a user.
Namely, although water is supplied at a high pressure to the water supply source, e.g., the direct water type water purifier, before the cold water tank, as mentioned above, since the water is supplied according to the difference in height between the water supply source and the cold water tank, rather than the inflow pressure of water, the inflow pressure of water may not be properly maintained.
In addition, since the faucet, the cock, or the like, is required to be positioned at the lower side of the water tank, the degree of freedom in determining the height of the faucet, the cock, or the like, is low.